Whatever Castiel Wants or How Sam Winchester Ended Up In A Threesome
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: **Where Angels Fear Timestamp(takes place 12-18 months after Cotton Candy Kisses)**You don't need to read the main story to understand this one...it's basically shameless smut. Written for the Wincestiel 2013 Smut Challenge. WARNINGS: Wincestiel, fem!Cas, Rough Sex, Consensual Face Slapping


**Whatever Castiel Wants...of How Samuel Winchester Ended Up In A Threesome**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: ****Wincestiel**, Female!Cas, Dirty Talk, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Masturbation in Shower,** Rough Sex, Consensual Face Slapping**

* * *

**Summary:** **Where Angels Fear Timestamp** This takes place approximately twelve to eighteen months after the events inCotton Candy Kisses.

You don't really need to read the main story to understand this one, but here is some back-story for those who haven't read it (ie: most of you): Gabriel transforms the vessel Jimmy Novak into a female in order to _hopefully_ get Dean Winchester to _finally_ admit his feelings for Castiel. Sexy times ensue or as henrywincester so eloquently put it, "There will be smut. You're welcome."

* * *

**AN:** This was written as an entry for the Wincestiel Smut Challenge over in wincestiel2013. Thank you to xlamentcasx for being my little cheerleader. Love ya, sweetie! To those of you who read Tell Me You Love Me, THIS is what I've been working on while that story has been on mini hiatus.

**See end for additional note.**

* * *

"No, Sam! Give it!" Castiel reaches across Sam in an attempt to take the computer mouse from his hand. He sits back and lifts his hands up over his head, out of her reach.

He scoffs, voice incredulous, "Cas! It's my computer!"

The angel gives him a wicked little grin and presses up against him, batting her eyelashes. Sam is used to Castiel exploiting her womanly wiles to get her way. Since she and Dean consummated their long-standing almost-relationship, Cas has become more human with each passing day. He lets Castiel rest her head against his shoulder and clenches his jaw when she runs a hand over the base of his throat. His eyes flutter shut but the second he hears the angel's throaty little giggle, Sam wraps both hands on her upper arms, forcibly putting distance between their bodies.

Castiel tilts her head and smiles at him, hands wrapping around his forearms. Those slender hands slide up towards his biceps and higher still, "Sammy, don't be mean." She pouts and trails fingertips along the collar of his button-down shirt, "We watched what you wanted to watch. Now it's my turn. Please?"

Cas brings both legs up onto the couch, tucking them under herself before gracefully kneeling on the cushion beside him. The shift in position causes Castiel's denim skirt to ride up and Sam bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning aloud. Cas moves slightly and her thighs spread wider, granting him a glimpse of pale pink panties. He's _this close_ to succumbing when Castiel's palms smooth down the front of his shirt and her thumbs begin to rub over his nipples. Sam's unsure if Cas is aware of just how many of his erotic hot spots she's found, so he stands up, scolding the angel, "DUDE!"

Castiel lies back, head resting on the opposite arm of the couch, "But Sam, his pecs alone make me all warm and squishy." She tugs the skirt is back to its proper position and huffs angrily.

Sam shuts his eyes to keep from ogling the pale flesh on display, "Oh my God! You did not just say that! Cas, if you don't stop over-sharing, I'm telling Dean." That particular threat usually gets her to behave, if only because Castiel seems hesitant for his brother to find out just _how much_ of a sexual being she's become.

Cas sits up slightly, "Awww come on, Sammy." Her little smile is back and in full-force, "if you let me watch my movie, I'll…" she pauses to think, "let you watch me shower." The tip of Castiel's tongue darts out to lave over her bottom lip and she lifts a foot to prod at the front of his jeans with her toes.

Sam takes a step out of her reach, catching her ankle in one hand. He carefully resumes his spot on the couch, mouth opening then shutting without saying a word. Sam's intrigued, to say the least. He clears his throat, brows lifting and asks carefully, "Can I jerk off while you do?"

The evil little tease shakes her head, "No, that's for Dean only, you know that! But I'll touch myself while I'm in there." She sits up fully and Sam's fingers graze upwards towards her knee, thumb dragging along her shin.

Cas sucks in a breath and Sam meets her gaze, scoffing, "You kinda have to touch yourself in the shower, Cas."

He swallows hard when the angel straddles his lap and grinds into him, "You know _exactly_ what kind of touching I meant, Samuel." She leans to moan in his ear, "The kind that only Dean gets to do…" Cas whimpers, her hips rolling in his lap and Sam instinctively grips her waist, "…rubbing, caressing, pinching, rolling." Castiel moans again and licks a stripe up his cheek, whispering filthily, "_fingering_."

The younger Winchester groans, hands fisting in the fabric of Cas' tank top to keep from doing something stupid that could possibly negate the angel's offer. "Fine, Castiel," he gestures to the laptop dismissively, "Watch your movie."

She grins and hops up from his lap, hands clapping noiselessly. Sam's well aware that he's a sucker, but he just can't say no to Cas when she chooses to dial up the sex kitten. She knows just which buttons to push to get him to do just about anything and the fact that Dean would kill him if he knew just how he's taken advantage, well, that only makes it _this much_ hotter.

Sam frowns as Castiel pulls her tank top off and drops it onto his head, "Um Cas…thought you were going to-"

He shuts up at the sound of the shower and within seconds Sam's in the bathroom, leaning against the doorjamb, watching the angel strip naked. She turns to smile at him and steps into the shower, carefully moving under the spray of water. The steam hasn't had a chance to fog up the glass and Castiel is clearly visible through the sliding door of the shower stall, "I changed my mind, Sam. I rather like how hard it is for you to concentrate when I _dial up the sex kitten_."

Sam chokes and stammers, "I-I-I…what?"

"Sammy…I see how you watch me. When you think I don't see you. It's kind of…hard," a small smirk curls her lips as she pointedly flicks her gaze to the unmistakable bulge in his jeans, "to miss. I know just how much you want to fuck me."

Sam swallows hard. His voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks, "I don't." Cas turns to look at him and rolls her eyes. Sam clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. He shuts his eyes, turning away as the angel bends to pick up the soap and washcloth. It's not that he doesn't want to see, because he _really_ does.

From the first time he caught a glimpse of Castiel naked, Sam's been hooked. It was a few months ago and a complete accident. He'd been eager to relay information on the case they were working on and when Dean had called out from the bathroom, Sam walked in, only to find Cas in the shower as well. The angel had laughed it off, but his brother…_that_ was another story.

Castiel's voice drags him from the memory, "Open your eyes, Sammy. You know you want to…you know you want to watch me soap these, what did you call them? Oh yes, these 'fucking amazing tits.' Am I right?"

Sam's face twists and all he can muster is a hoarse, "Yes." So he opens his eyes and nearly swallows his tongue at the sight of those hands moving over her breasts and Goddamn they _are_ amazing tits. _Thank you, Gabriel!_

Cas smirks again, "Oh yes, thank Gabriel, indeed."

"Get out of my head, Castiel."

That evil little giggle fills the small room and her fingers smooth lower, over her belly and thighs. Her hands curl into claws and she rakes her nails up her hips to her waist, one hand dipping between her legs to cup herself. "You want me in your head, Sam. It's the only," a small little gasp escapes her, "way I know just how to satisfy you."

Sam speaks to drown out the soft moan that fills the room, "You can't satisfy me, Cas. You know that. He'd kill us." His eyes are locked on her fingers undulating between her legs; that wet squelch of flesh on flesh making his cock throb. If she keeps this up, he's going to come in his jeans like a fucking teenager. Cas is rocking her hips side to side as her fingers work and Sam imagines her riding Dean. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites out, "Fuck!"

One of his hands drops to palm over the front of his jeans, fingers rubbing along the zipper against his will. Castiel's small giggle-moan makes his jaw clench and he nearly shoots his load when she whispers, "Will you show it to me, Sam?" Her question startles a confused _what_ out of him; it takes him a few seconds to fully comprehend the request. "I asked if I could see it, Sammy."

He has no idea why, but Sam nods. Maybe it's the way Cas is watching him, blue eyes wide. Her left hand is cupping a breast while the other works between her slick thighs. With shaking fingers, Sam unbuttons his jeans, pushing the zipper down carefully. A soft groan escapes him as the denim confines ease around him, "You're such a dirty girl, Cas. You know that right?"

"Admit it, you fucking love it. You love that any minute now Dean could walk in here and catch us. It gets you harder that you'd like to acknowledge." She licks her lips and whispers, voice slightly whiny, "I want to see it, Sam. Please." Her eyes darken as he pushes the underwear down. Castiel sucks in a harsh breath, "Fuck…you're already leaking, Sammy." She clucks her tongue softly, "Such a naughty boy."

A ragged moan fills the room. In all honesty, Sam's hard-pressed to decipher whom it belongs to. He squeezes his eyes shut, pausing to take a deep breath, but the sound of the water shutting off makes them open once more, "What are you-?"

"Shhh, Sammy, shhh." His eyes widen, because Cas is out of the shower and standing within touching distance. She kneels in front of him, a grin on her lips; all that dark hair falls in a wet tangle down her spine and over one shoulder.

Sam takes a breath to scold, "Stop calling me 'Sammy.' It's creeping me out a little."

Castiel chews her bottom lip, obviously fighting a giggle. She tilts her head and runs both hands up the outside of his denim-covered legs. They pause on his hips and then slip under the hem of his shirt, lifting it to expose his abdomen. She leans forward to press a brief kiss to the trail of hair low on his belly, voice decidedly casual, "He'd let you, you know."

Sam has to swallow twice before he can speak, "Let me?" Cas rolls her neck and peers up at him, fingertips lightly scratching at the overheated skin of his groin. Her hands are dangerously close to his erection and Sam is finding it exceedingly difficult to follow the conversation.

She smiles and whispers, "Fuck me. If only you'd ask."

He sucks in a breath and barely bites back a moan. A delicate fingertip traces along the base of his shaft and his chin drops to his chest. Sam's mouth falls open, jaw slack and he snaps his teeth shut, muttering, "Like hell."

Castiel sighs quietly,"Mmm...He would." She winks up at him, her thumb rubbing through the smear of pre-come on his belly. "If only to give me what I want."

Sam chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief, "And what's that?"

"She wants to get fucked. By you."

Dean's voice is directly behind him and Sam's blood turns to ice in his veins. He's spinning around and fixing his jeans in one motion, hurriedly explaining, "Fuck! Dean! I uh…we…umm...fuck!"

Dean snorts, "I should hope not, Sam. Cassie here had permission to tease you, not fuck you. Isn't that right, Angel?" His brother turns to watch Cas stand, then leans to press a kiss to said angel's lips. His arm curls possessively around her slender form as she wraps one of the hotel's cheap towels around herself. Dean slides a hand underneath to cup Castiel's ass.

Cas grins, pressing a line of tiny kisses along his brother's jaw. "Yes, Dean. It was quite fun."

"I'm sure it was, Babygirl." The smile Dean bestows upon her is indulgent, but brief. Just like that, it's gone, "Although, don't think I didn't notice that when I walked in here Sam's jeans were open and his cock was out." Dean clenches his hand on Castiel's ass, causing the angel to whimper in her throat, "You had clear instructions, didn't you?"

Sam's eyes widen at Cas' pout. She whines, "But you were taking too long! I just wanted to see it, Dean. I-we didn't do anything, I swear! Tell him, Sammy!" Blue eyes turn to fix on him, pleading for him to agree. Truthfully, Castiel hadn't really done anything. She'd merely touched him with a fingertip. What could it possibly hurt if he told the truth?

"She didn't do anything other that reach for me, Dean."

His brother's laugh makes him take a step back, "You always were a shit liar, Sam. Did she lick you or touch you?"

Sam's mouth opens and shuts. Cas whimpers, head shaking as his brother pushes her to her knees. One of his hands is fisted in her hair and her head is tilted back as if she knows what is coming. Their eyes meet and he sighs, "She touched me with a single finger." Sam reaches for his brother's upper arm and pleads, "Don't hurt her, Dean."

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her. Am I, Angel?" Castiel shakes her head and flicks her eyes over towards him. The slap knocks her almost sideways and Sam rushes forward, both hands curling around Dean's forearm. He stops when the moan fills the room. Sam turns to stare at Cas, eyes widening at the look of utter bliss on her face.

She takes a shaky breath and whispers, "I wouldn't have stopped him, Dean." His brother shakes free of his grip and delivers another slap. The sound of it resonates throughout the small room, nearly drowning out the angel's moan. A small laugh bubbles out of her, "I was going to suck him off, until you came in." Dean's arm rears back to slap her again and still Castiel is provoking him, "I would have let him fuck me." This time around, Dean backhands her, wringing a pained moan from the kneeling angel. One of her hands disappears between her legs and she gasps out, "He would have been pounding into me when you came in."

Dean leans down to hiss into her face, "You just don't know when to shut up, do you, whore-angel?"

Sam's horrified, but he can't look away. He watches Cas lick the blood at the corner of her mouth. She reaches up with her free hand, curling it around Dean's wrist before turning to nuzzle at his palm. Castiel flicks her eyes up, teeth dragging over the heel of his thumb before biting down on the flesh. She growls softly, releasing his brother's skin to taunt, "Make me."

Dean crouches down in front of her and laughs, the sound dark and entirely too demonic. His fingertips lift to trace over the reddened skin of the angel's cheek, a gesture at complete odds with his next words, "Careful. Or I'll gag you, cock-slut."

_That_ shuts her up. Instantly.

"Dean."

His brother looks up and releases his grip on Cas, standing up slowly. Castiel instantly drops her forehead to the top of Dean's boot and mewls. Sam can't help it; his eyes drift to take in the exquisite arch of her ass.

"Sam."

Sam clears his throat, lifting his gaze to meet Dean's, "Yeah?"

"You look a little freaked out, man."

"I…well…it's," he pauses to watch as Cas crawls after Dean when his brother moves to sit on the couch.

"Can it, Sam. I know you like the rough shit. Simply knowing that you fucked Ruby tells me a lot. Now will you please come here so she can get a taste of you? She's been begging for fucking weeks."

"Wait, what?!"

"Uh yeah. She's been wondering if all Winchesters are well-endowed. It's ridiculous. My little Castiel gets off on letting you watch us fuck." Dean smiles down at her, "Don't you, Baby?"

Sam sputters, "I don't…I mean, I didn't."

Dean waves his denial away, "Bullshit. She's made sure to mojo you awake several times over the past month or so. What I don't get is why you lie there like a dead fish."

He ducks his head to hide the blush spreading across his face. Sam should have known that they knew he liked to listen to them have sex. Recently, it's happened too many times to be coincidence. With all that in the open, the only thing left to do is tell the truth, "You'd kill me."

There's a snort of laughter, followed by a soft little mewl-purr and Cas is nuzzling at Dean's fingers. His brother lifts a hand to pet (he fucking pets!) over Castiel's face, shrugging nonchalantly, "Eh. Maybe a year ago I would have."

"You mean…"

Dean smirks, "Uh huh. Now get over here so we can double-stuff this little whore."

Sam's mouth drops open and he just stares at his sibling. Dean arches a brow and inclines his head towards the couch, indicating that Sam should join them. "Damn, Dean, you are one kinky bastard."

His brother's shoulder lifts in another shrug and he blandly informs him, "Fucking an angel does that to you. This pretty girl has been around for millennia. I gotta get creative so she doesn't get bored. Don't I, Angel?"

Castiel gives him a tiny nod and blissful smile, nuzzling at his fingertips with a purr. Sam settles down next to Dean, but not within touching distance, he leaves a cushion between them. His brother pats the cushion and without question Cas crawls up. She kneels facing the back of the couch and Dean smiles at her. The elder Winchester points at his lips with a single finger and Castiel leans forward to kiss him. Green eyes flick in his direction and catch him licking his lips.

"You can touch her, Sammy."

Sam is still nervous, so he asks once more, "You're sure about this?"

Dean removes the towel from around Cas' body, leaving her completely naked between them. His hand ghosts down the center of her body, between her breasts, toying briefly with the silver charm necklace nestled there. He shifts his hand to slide over Castiel's belly, teasing fingertips through the curls over her mound before leaning to whisper in her ear, "Spread your legs, Babygirl." Cas instantly obeys, hands gripping the back of the couch as she leans forward, ass arching up. Dean's free hand rubs along her spine and over her ass, fingertips dipping in the cleft between her cheeks. He sits back and smiles at her, lifting both hands to cup her face, "C'mere, Gorgeous."

Castiel leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut and Sam is struck by the sudden change in Dean's face at the angel's happy little sigh. They kiss and he's about to get up when his brother pulls back to motion Cas to face the arm of the couch. She moves onto her hands and knees, ass facing him and Sam struggles to keep his eyes on the back of Castiel's head. Dean tells her to arch her ass up and the angel does just that. His brother taps the inside of one of Cas' legs and she promptly spreads them once more. The second she does, the smell of her arousal hits Sam. His dick instantly stands up and takes notice. Dean chuckles; it's almost as if he can read Sam's mind and it is more than a little creepy. Two of his brother's fingers work over the angel's slit. Castiel's hips rock and one of Dean's fingers disappears between those velvet lips. He gently admonishes her, pulling the finger free with a cluck of his tongue.

Dean grins and asks her, "You want it _that_ bad, Baby?" He lifts his finger to smear her own lust over both lips and Sam's mouth waters just watching.

Cas makes a small noise of approval, tongue darting out to lick her lips clean, "Yes, Dean. Please. I need it."

Sam doesn't even notice when he reaches out to trace his thumb over the same spot his brother did. Castiel must've made some minute sound because Dean looks over at him and smiles, "'Bout time you joined the party, Sammy."

The angel shifts as his thumb rubs over her, "Can I only touch?"

His brother quirks a brow, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to see if she tastes like Heaven." Sam groans inwardly at the cheesiness of his question but his brother only smirks, nodding before granting permission.

"Go ahead."

Sam dips his head and licks over Cas' slit, tongue probing between them to seek out her entrance. The second he finds it, Castiel presses back against his face with a moan. Sam shoves his tongue into her and - _Oh God, yes_ - she does taste like Heaven! His hands reach up to spread her ass, giving him further access to her sweet pussy and it takes him a second to realize that Dean is moaning as well. He lifts his head to see that Cas has also made use of her mouth.

She's sucking his brother off, making soft pleased noises; lips stretched impossibly wide around Dean's shaft. Castiel's head bobs up and down, fist chasing her lips as she does. The sight mesmerizes Sam; making him completely forget that it's _his brother's_ cock the angel is sucking. She pauses, turning to look at him. Cas' tongue darts out to lave her lips and she implores, oh so sweetly, "Don't stop, Sam."

He dives back down between her legs and wraps his lips around her clit, sucking gently. Castiel's moans are muffled, but he sucks harder, smiling at the trembling of her inner thighs. Sam's lets the tiny bud slip free of his lips and drags his tongue between her lips, pressing it into the angel's entrance once more. He's tongue-fucking her and Cas is rocking back into him, smearing her juices all over his face.

Dean groans, "Fuck, Baby! I love your mouth."

Sam unfastens his jeans before fully comprehending what he's doing. His hand fists around the base of his cock, stroking in time with each lick of his tongue. Castiel's whimpers are making him ache and on pure instinct he sits up, moving in to nudge between her legs. Dean's heated gaze makes him pause a split-second and in that instant, Sam doesn't care if his older brother objects. He thrusts into Cas and her scream is muffled around Dean's cock.

Dean hisses between his teeth and Sam barely gives him a second thought, "Fuck me!" Sam withdraws slowly, enjoying the pull of her flesh around his, "Is she always this wet?!"

His brother nods, eyebrows hitching up before answering breathlessly, "Always."

Sam works rocks his hips forward and groans, "She's fucking tight."

Dean laughs, the sound choking off suddenly. The line of his jaw clenches and both nostrils flare with his next inhale. He grits out between his teeth, "She gets tighter." Sam thrusts in and out in at a slow pace, his hands gripping those slim hips. "Sammy, she won't break. Trust me, you can fuck her hard." His next thrust forces Castiel forward, a small retching reaching his ears. Dean fists a hand in Cas' hair and he presses her down, muttering with a wicked grin, "Choke on it, Sweet Girl." Sam's subsequent thrust falters and Dean's eyes lock with his, quickly reassuring him, "She's fine." Sam withdraws only to slam back into Castiel harder than before. Dean groans, "There you go, baby brother. Harder."

Sam grinds into Cas and asks incredulously, "Harder?"

Dean nods jerkily, "T-trust me."

Sam pulls out and then shoves into her, tugging her into his thrusts, his hips impacting her ass almost brutally. Cas rears up and screams, both hands clawing at Dean's denim covered thighs. She looks back at him and Sam is surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Dean…"

His brother growls at him, "Don't stop, Sam! She's close."

Castiel sucks in a ragged breath, reaching back to clamp a slender hand on his neck. She tugs him closer to hiss in his face, "Fuck me harder, you pussy. Or do you need demon blood in you to make me come?"

Sam's jaw clenches, eyes narrowing and he _should_ be ashamed that the taunt makes him ram into her faster, but he's not. Both hands are gripping tight enough to bruise and Cas' eyes roll back, her moan completely silent, lips peeling back from her teeth. Dean moves to his knees in front of her, cradling the angel's face as she unravels, her inner walls clamping down on Sam almost painfully. His brother is whispering to her, "There you go, Baby." Castiel whines in her throat, a tiny sob slipping past her lips. Dean instantly comforts her, "Shh, there's my Sweet Angel." Her hips are still rocking back into his and Sam splays a hand over the small of her back, easing the rhythm of his thrusts. His brother's still murmuring to her as she comes down from her orgasm; one hand pushing her hair back from her face to ask, "All better now?"

Cas shakes her head at him and Dean grins, kissing her. She pulls back to nuzzle against Dean's throat and his brother whispers into her ear, too quiet for him to hear. The whispers go back and forth for a minute and then they're nuzzling each other's mouths, kissing and Sam's _still hard_; a fact that is making him a little uncomfortable. Castiel nods in response to something Dean says and then turns towards him.

"Sam?"

He clears his throat, sure that she's going to ask him to leave, "Yeah, Cas?"

Castiel shifts to lean against his chest, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, voice dripping with desire, "Gimme more, Sammy."

"_Cas."_

His brother manages to make that one syllable a reprimand, one that Castiel hears as well, "Gimme more, please?"

Sam shifts his hips back and thrusts in slowly, hands sliding up the angel's sides. He cups both her breasts and ducks his head to utter in the shell of her ear, "You want more?"

Cas' throaty giggle makes heat pool low in his belly. She turns to face him, lips brushing against his when she purrs, "Yes, Sammy. I need it. I need to feel you stuff my tight little angel pussy with your huge dick. I need to feel you fuck me so hard I see God. So hard my vessel can't walk straight; so hard it bleeds."

She flicks her tongue on the underside of his chin, causing his eyes roll back, eyelids heavy as Dean speaks, "I ever tell you you have a dirty mouth, Castiel?"

Cas laughs, hips rolling back into each of Sam's easy thrusts, "All the fucking time, Baby."

Dean snickers under his breath and teases her, "How about you bring that dirty mouth over here, Babygirl."

The voice that answers him is coquettish and shy, "Where?"

His brother points down at his cock. "Right there."

A harsh moan escapes Castiel with Sam's next thrust. She breathily asks, "I thought I was supposed to be paying attention to Sam…"

Dean fists a hand in Cas' hair and kisses her roughly, swallowing down each moan that Sam's thrusts wring out of her. He tugs her head back and grins, "So multi-task." She laughs, the sound dying in her throat at the next jerk of Sam's hips. Dean leans forward to speak in her ear, "What happened to the angel that could search 'everywhere' in two seconds?"

Sam moves to mouth at the other side of her neck, "Cas, I thought you wanted more?" She nods eagerly, one hand reaching back, nails digging into the meat of his ass. "If you don't do a good job sucking Dean's cock, I'll stop fucking you." Castiel whines, turning to look at him, "And you don't want that do you?"

She shakes her head, blue eyes widening as he rams deep once more, "Don't stop fucking me, Sammy. Please! You feel so good." Cas turns to look at Dean briefly and then Sam is moaning into her mouth, tongue sliding against hers. She pulls back reluctantly, lips brushing against his once more. Castiel tugs his brothers t-shirt up over his head and wraps both arms around his naked shoulders, face pressing into his neck, "He's fucking me so good, Dean."

"Yeah?" Cas nods. "How good, Baby?" Castiel doesn't answer, her breathing is erratic and Dean gently lifts her face to kiss her, "How good is Sammy fucking you, Angel?" Cas whines and shakes her head, "Come on, Sweetheart. Tell me." Sam nips at the nape of Castiel's neck, left hand sliding up to toy with one of her nipples while his right slips between her legs to tease at her clit. Dean chuckles, kissing the angel, tongue shoving into her mouth roughly. He presses his forehead to hers and cajoles, "Open your eyes, Darlin'…let me see those beautiful blue eyes." Cas sobs, tears spilling from the corners of her tightly shut lids.

"Dean, I can stop if-"

"No. She's fine. Keep going." Sam's fingers roll Castiel's clit between them, hips faltering as his orgasm inches closer. "You don't have to worry, Cas." Dean kisses her, murmuring softly, "I'm not mad." Sam grunts, chest pressing into the line of Castiel's back and still his brother is crooning softly into the angel's ear, but this time Sam can hear what he's saying, "Let go, Baby. You're not going anywhere." Dean's thumb drags over the small silver charms on her necklace and Cas finally opens her eyes. Dean smiles at her, urging softly, "Come for us." A soft blue light fills the room and Sam stiffens. Dean curls a hand around the back of his neck and their eyes meet, "Don't stop. Whatever happens, don't stop."

Castiel's body undulates, a small, high-pitched squeal escaping her and then Dean is kissing her, swallowing the noise down. Sam leans into his brother's grip, hips bucking and rolling into the writhing seraph between them. Suddenly, Dean's other hand is covering his eyes; blue-white light filtering around his fingers and Sam squeezes his eyes shut as well. The shockwave that flares outward from Cas' body slams him into a mind-numbing orgasm.

Some ten minutes later, Sam is _still_ leaning forward into Castiel's body, forehead resting on his brother's shoulder. It takes a second for him to realize that Dean's saying his name. Sam lifts his head and mumbles, "What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Sam nods, a lazy grin spreading across his face. Dean snorts, "Oh yeah, you're fine." He turns to press a kiss to Cas' temple, "How 'bout you, Beautiful?" Castiel giggles, causing Dean to laugh, "I'd say she's fine."

Sam carefully stands up, staggering slightly while he catches his balance. His left arm braces on his brother's shoulder, Dean steadying him with a hand on his side. Sam pulls his jeans up one-handed, thanking him with a nod. He brushes his lips to Cas' shoulder briefly and whispers, "Let's get you into bed, huh?" The angel shifts to look at him and Sam tells her, "Hey, Pretty Girl, you look wiped." Castiel nods, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. Sam laughs into her hair, "Oh, you want to be carried?"

Cas nods again, surprising a laugh out of his brother, "Lazy angel." Dean slaps a hand on her butt and helps her up, "Come on, to bed with you." Sam lifts her up into his arms and carries her to the bed, setting her down carefully. He goes to straighten, but Castiel grabs his hand. He cocks his head to the side and Dean explains with a shrug, "What can I say? She likes to cuddle afterwards."

Dean pulls the blankets back and strips naked. Sam clears his throat and looks away, "You're still uh…"

"Hard?" Sam blows out a harsh breath then nods. Dean shrugs, "Yeah, well, maybe next time."

Sam turns to look at his brother, "You didn't, you know?"

His question startles a laugh out of Dean, "What? Come?" His brother slips between the sheets and gestures for him to get in the bed, "No, I didn't, but then again, tonight wasn't about _me_. It was about what _she_ wanted." Dean shifts to kiss Cas' temple, "Isn't that right, Sweetheart?" The angel nods silently. "You planning on getting under the covers?"

Castiel shrugs, fingers reaching up to tug insistently on the waistband of his jeans. Sam's face twists briefly, hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor, pushing the jeans off before he can change his mind. Cas shifts to slide under the bedspread, turning onto her side. Dean spoons up behind her, face tucking into the curve of her neck, one hand palming her waist. Sam slides under the covers and Dean's fingers draw his attention to the small bruises on the swell of Castiel's hip. He ghosts his finger over the marks and looks up, "You're not healing?"

Dean's voice is sleepy and muffled by Cas' neck, "It's intentional." His answer is interrupted by a large yawn, "She likes to watch them fade human-slow. Now, can we go the fuck to sleep?" Sam chuckles under his breath, reaching to shut off the lamp. He's unsure of just how close he can get to the couple, but Castiel alleviates his discomfort by pulling him closer. She nuzzles into his throat and tosses his arm over both her _and_ Dean. Sam has a hard time relaxing but Dean helps by reaching up to smack the back of his head, "Go to sleep, Sammy."

"G'night, Dean." His brother mumbles a response and pulls him closer with a hand on the small of his back. Cas sighs happily at the shift in position. "Good night, Castiel." The angel's response is suitably dreamy and Sam smiles. He shuts his eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

The silver necklace charm that Castiel is wearing is mentioned in **Cotton Candy Kisses**. It is an amulet etched with Enochian symbols that keep her from unintentionally disappearing in the middle of...strenuous activities.


End file.
